Nalasleafheart
Nalasleafheart also known as Nala is a Daimyo/Mayor residing in the nation of Shimazu. Nala originally spawned in China and traveled to North America before deciding to live in Japan instead. History Early History Nalasleafheart discovered EarthMC after looking online for a server that had both a real world map and a towny server back in mid September 2019. When she first joined, she was spawned in the middle of China and spent her first day visiting Japan since it was nearby and then traveling to North America. After the tedious walk through the nether from Japan to North America, she noticed the town she wanted to join didn't exist and was already covered by another town. Feeling slightly sad, she remembered about the architecture she saw in Japan and China and eventually made the decision to come back too Japan and join the open town of Kyoto. Unfortunately for her, Kyoto was an inactive town and after reaching out to its mayor Surfboy1 she found out that the town would stay inactive for the foreseeable future. Mid History Part 1 Finding a place for a town After getting in touch with Surfboy1 and finding out about Kyoto's near future, Nalasleafheart decided to do as much research as she could on the nation, towns, and history to see how many people were still active in Japan. During this time she met Baron_Sigma during a exploration of the whole country but she was frightened and didn't really speak to him at the time because she was worried he'd kill her because he was in full armor. After exploring all of Honshu and Kyushu she decided there was enough space for another town to be made so she could help Japan become active again. Over the next week she voted, raided abandoned towns for resource, and researched Japan's landscape to figure out where she wanted to create a town. She eventually decided on creating Itomori, a fictional town based on the real-life location called Suwa/Lake Suwa. Fortunately for her, there already was a town that was abandoned in this area so all it needed was remodeling and expanding. Mid History Part 2 Creating Itomori and nation conflicts After collecting 64 gold Nalasleafheart got in touch with Yllalen, the player who ran the nation Kyoto was in and owned the town above future Itomori. Yllalen was kind and slightly helped Nalasleafheart with figuring out exactly where to create a town. After the creation of Itomori was made, the town was invited into Ashikaga and Nalasleafheart was invited to the Nation's discord server. Here she met other Ashikaga Daimyo (Mayors) and tried to help with growing the nation. Not too long after joining Ashikaga and participating in the nation, she was pulled into the conflict with Baron_Sigma renaming his nation Japan and giving a statement to the other Japanese Nations saying they have to unify under him and give up their statuses. Upset at what was going on and coming to Yllalen's side, she joined the Confederation server and argued in favor of peace and for the different Nation leaders to just cooperate because she wanted Japan to move forward and become strong again like she read in it's history. She and others fought Baron_Sigma over his declaration and after a while of arguing with the members of Ryukyu, a user by the name of "Big Brother" came in to resolve the conflict and Baron backed off from his declaration. (Big Brother was later revealed to be Qql on another account). During this time of peace, she met and started speaking to the different players of Japan such as Baron_Sigma, PhilCanSurvive, Fjolnir, Krby, and others. She realized at this time even though Japan was at peace for the time being, some active players were aggressive towards others and she wasn't sure how long peace would last. During the nation conflicts, Itomori was being remodeled and a bath house and two homes appeared over time. A third was being working on but another conflict struck yet again. Mid History Part 3 Watching the Confederation fall '' As she suspected, there was yet another fight within the Confederation yet again. Two of the nation leaders felt under represented and left the Confederation completely. Slowly other nations left as well and Japan was in yet another conflict. Doing her best, she tried to argue with nation leaders to stay in the Confederation because she wanted the country to work together but it was no use. Still being by Yllalen's side, she kept arguing in Ashikagan favor but also argued for Japan as a whole. Unfortunately none of this worked out and all the nations/clans were fighting it seemed until Sanss came in to talk to the all the leaders and thankfully had them agree on holding a summit. Somewhere during this time, Nalasleafheart figured some players weren't mature enough to hold positions of power so she was also part of the arguing during the fall of the Confederation. For the town of Itomori, she recently got her first civilian and was working on expanding to a future lake area. Mid History Part 4 ''Japanese Reunification Talks (summit) and Shimazu For the Japanese Reunification Talks, she and Krby were chosen by Yllalen to speak on behalf of Ashikaga during the summit. The summit itself was about the reunification of Japan and how we were to reunify so everyone is happy. The talks went over the course of two days and Nalasleafheart spent a lot of work trying to figure out a way so everyone is happy. At first she was told by Yllalen to argue in favor of Ashikaga having the bigger end of the stick yet it became apparent very quickly that all of the leaders and chosen speakers were going to argue in favor of their leader being the emperor so she agreed with another speaker from another nation that the next Japanese emperor should be someone who wasn't already in power. Thankfully with debating others, the majority of the people participating in the summit agreed on this. Unfortunately after this the speakers and leaders started to have different ideas leading to conflict. Nala argued that reunification was the best for Japan because the country needed work on infrastructure and that reunification was one of the very few ways Japan could become strong again. Shimazu speakers were slightly swayed yet Big Brother(Qql) came in and started shot calling what we should do and how we should elect the next emperor. Nala along with other speakers promoted Luna(Lunalee) to campaign to become the next Empress because of her kind nature, experience with being a nation leader, and how she is a player currently in Japan. Nala also suggested the idea of other opponents coming up to run for emperor/empress yet Qql/Big Brother stepped forward and then said we shouldn't have an election and that the summit members should just choose him for emperor. Nala along with other speakers didn't agree with Qql just claiming emperor since they didn't even know his real identity yet the other speakers who agreed with Qql fought with the argument that the talks have gone on for over 2 days and they should end now and forget the citizens voting. This deeply upset Nala because she believed in letting all active citizens having a voice yet Qql and other people in the talks did not see it this way. Qql said he'd let Lunalee be empress with him yet Nala and Shimazu representatives were upset with this resolution and they decided to not reunify and Itomori left Ashikaga. During the talks, Big Brother's real identity as Qql was revealed. After leaving Ashikaga and the nations that decided to unify, Itomori joined Shimazu. Nala's welcome was warm since she was siding with Shimazu during most of the talks and already made good acquaintances with Baron_Sigma. Itomori gained it's second citizen and 2 new homes were being built including the Mayor's residence. Present-day History Shimazu and Itomori growth After joining Shimazu, Nalasleafheart decided to help out as much as she could with the new nation. It was refreshing to her knowing how active the nation was and how tight the community is. She debated with other members for new rules that were suggested by Baron and others and helped promote the nation to new towns and players. She eventually earned the role of Recruiter and was now officially in charge of helping new players and towns joining. She created her first map art of the Overwatch Patchimari spray during this time and it's now seen in some places on the server. She currently runs a small shop at the Shimazu nation spawn. Itomori has grown to 5 soon 6 players and a large shinto shrine is currently being built in the center of town. The town is great, but it's still small and needs more work and expanding before it's considered great. Towns - Began in Kyoto - Itomori is her second and final town/home Category:Players